Advent of the Emperor -Final Trilogy I-
is the 48th episode, and part 1 of the Series Finale of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on March 17th, 2007.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/048.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Advent of The Emperor -Final Trilogy I-" Synopsis Alien Emperor begins his conquest of Earth by releasing several Imperializers all over the world, and their combined numbers overwhelms Ultraman Mebius and GUYS. Things only worsen when Mitsuhiko Hirukawa reveals Mebius's true identity to the world. Plot The scene opens up with the Sun in space. On it though is a mysterious black coating of rock that begins forming around it. Back on Earth, GUYS notices a newspaper article exposing Mirai's identity as Ultraman Mebius, written by Mitsuhiko Hirukawa. While disgusted by his dirty actions, Ryu remains confident that the people of Earth will not turn their back on Mebius considering all that he's done for all of them. At that moment, GUYS catches wind of the appearance of 13 Imperializers. Each of them are targetting a major captial of a Country in the World (Tokyo, Beijing, Washington DC, San Francisco, Paris, London, Moscow, Sydney, Bogota, New Delhi, Pretoria, Rome, and Cairo). As GUYS is about to deploy to deal with the Imperializer that has landed in Tokyo, a loud voice is heard across the World demanding that the humans banish Ultraman Mebius, revealing his truth as hiding under a human disguise. Before GUYS or the humans can respond to the voice's demands, the Imperializer in Tokyo activates and begins causing destruction. Fortunately, Ultraman Mebius is quick to respond to the robot's assault, and with the assistance of GUYS, Mebius destroyed the Imperializer with the Burning Mebius Spin Kick. Suddenly, two more Imperializers appeared shortly after the first was destroyed and they proceeded to double-team Mebius. Again with the assistance of GUYS, one of the Imperializers was destroyed with the METEOR, "Invincible Phoenix," allowing Mebius to destroy the second one with the Burning Mebium Dynamite. Much like Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite however, upon destroying the Imperializer, Mebius was badly depleted of his strength and energy from using the technique. To Mebius's horror though, a 4th Imperializer appeared in the place of the other two robots to pick apart what was left of the exhausted Ultra. Unable to even stand up in his condition, Mebius was ultimately forced to retreat by disappearing, leaving the Imperializer to watch over Tokyo over again. The voice then proclaimed how easy it was to defeat Mebius and that the Earth had 3 hours to decide on whether to banish Mebius from Earth (in exchange for whomever the voice is to become Earth's new Guardian) or face total desctruction by his weapon(s). To make matters far worse than they are now, Mitsuhiko Hirukawa is seen on a talk-show, revealing to everyone of Earth that Ultraman Mebius's human identity is Hibino Mirai, and of GUYS's conspiracy to keep his identity secret. GUYS is soon confronted by three men from Japan's National Security Agency, who demand that GUYS hand over Mirai due to him being an Alien and for the protection of Earth. GUYS however refuse to comply, stating that due to his battle with the Imperializers, Mirai is now in critical condition and he could possibly die. Even Aide Toriyama stands up to the NSA, firmly stating that Mirai doesn't deserve what the NSA could do to him, only for the NSA to claim that Toriyama's words shall be used against GUYS due to him being the Adjutant of GUYS. At that moment, Captain Sakomizu appears and the NSA recognize him as GUYS's Chief Inspector, to everyone's shock. Yuki and Sakomizu reveal that Sakomizu hid his status as the Chief Inspector of GUYS from GUYS in order to fight and work alongside them and Mebius in order to follow his dream. With his true goal revealed, the NSA reiterates the Government's demands of handing over Mebius, and for Captain Sakomizu to resign for conspiracy, but Sakomizu asks for one final request... Using a TV broadast to send his message around the world, Captain Sakomizu states: I'm Sakomizu, the chief inspector of CREW GUYS Japan. We have one hour left. There is something I would like to tell you. Mebius is a member of CREW GUYS. I'm sure many of you are surprised and shaken right now. But please listen for a moment to what I have to say. In the past, when I was flying around space at sub-light speed. I witnessed an Ultraman secretly fighting to protect Earth from invaders. He said this to me: "'Until the day humans line shoulders with them, they would be the shield that protects Earth from invaders." They care deeply for humanity. They continue to risk their lives for us. We have the responsibility to repay their sentiment. "'''Humanity must protect Earth with its own hands." Captain Kiriyama of the Ultra Garrison said those words. Those words didn't mean that we don't need Ultraman. It meant that we shouldn't just rely on Ultraman, but humanity should strive to fight alongside him. Never lose hope and cheer on Ultraman to the end. Doing just that is the same as fighting alongside them. We can give them strength. Please... Now is the time to have courage. Don't submit to the threats of the invader. Please show your will as a human. Listen to your own hearts... and make your decision.'' Touched by Captain Sakomizu's speech of encouragement, the people of Earth all inform the Government not to hand over Ultraman Mebius. From text messages, to hand-written letters, to emails, the World unanimously favors to keep Mebius on Earth (to Hirukawa's shock and disappointment.) When word reaches this to the NSA, they inform GUYS that due to the overwhelming answer, Mebius shall stay on Earth to fight off the invading Robots, to their happiness, and so Sakomizu (who now remains the Chief Inspector and their Captain) prepare for the impending battle. Once the three hours pass, the voice appears again and learning of Earth's answer of refusing to hand over Mebius, it angrily unleashes the Imperializers to attack yet again. All the Imperializers all over the World begin attacking at once. The other branches of GUYS are left to deal with the Imperializers on the other parts of the world while GUYS is left to fight the one in Tokyo. Suddenly Mirai appears again, despite having not fully healed his injuries but persistent to protect the Earth, he transforms into Ultraman Mebius to battle the Imperializer, only for GUYS to try and save him by firing their Invincible Phoenix METEOR at the Robot. Suddenly, a blast of dark energy destroys both their METEOR, and downs their ship, preventing GUYS from helping Mebius again. At the same time, Mebius is quickly overwhelmed by the Imperializer for not being fully healed, all while the voice, revealing itself as Alien Emperor, laughs madly at the Ultra and GUYS's strife... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *The events of the episodes, "Ace's Wish" are recounted in this episode. In particular, Hirukawa ratting out Mirai/Mebius's identity. *This episode reveals who was GUYS's Chief Inspector: Captain Sakomizu. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes